narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sunagakure (Daz)
Sunagakure (砂隠れの里, Sunagakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden by Sand") is the hidden village of the . At one point, the country was thought to be insignificant in comparison to the others of the , but those times have passed. As one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Sunagakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Kazekage, who resides in a spherical structure in the centre of the village. There have been seven Kazekage (風影; Literally meaning "Wind Shadow"), the most recent being Kazaru. Facing an age of turmoil and disaster following the decline of the sixth Kazekage Samiya, and the death of the provisional Kazekage, Akagi, Sunagakure seemed as though it was ready to face it's climax, when suddenly, hope emerged. History has been, and will be known for repeating itself. When the Third Kazekage had gone missing, it was the Fourth Kazekage whom took his place, replacing his beloved Iron Sand technique with his own Gold Dust. When the Fourth Kazekage met an unexpected end at the hands of Orochimaru, it was his son, Gaara, who took over as the Fifth Kazekage, replacing his father's gold dust technique with his own, Sand technique. Now, with the disappearance of the Sixth Kazekage, the son of Gaara, and the grandson of the Fourth Kazekage, Kazaru has arrived, inheriting the throne from his ancestors, and proud to carry on the tradition, surpassing his predecessors manipulation techniques with his very own, Silver Dust. Though they might be distinguished by their extreme and frequent sandstorms, lack of sufficient vegetation, minimal beauty, carcasses in mountains, valleys and even canyons, Sunagakure is a village that holds great resilience. Using unique architectural methods which have now been refined, and unique techniques forged from witnessing their "own" , , who is a common resident of their lands, they have been able to combat such harsh conditions with a pleasant smile on their faces. The Seventh Kazekage was even noted for having defeated the monster single-handedly, claiming to have played the role of an avenger, for what the latter had done to his father, Gaara. History Following the Fourth Shinobi World War Silver Era The Silver Era officially commenced with the promotion of the Seventh Kazekage (七代目風影, Shichi Kazekage; Literally meaning "Seventh Wind Shadow"). Under the guidance of the [[Kazaru|'Seventh Kazekage']], Sunagakure grew enormously wealthy, as a result of the Kazekage's vast production of silver. With more silver then they knew what to do with, Sunagakure looked towards neighboring villages to maintain it's glory. Kurozome Catastrophe Following the disaster of the Kage Summit at the hands of the Black Crown, news filled to neighboring countries. Upon hearing of the disaster, Kazaru was outraged, and demanded his men take initiative. The Seventh Kazekage (七代目風影, Shichi Kazekage) delivered a memorable, heart-warming speech from atop of Sunagakure's Kage Monument. "My people! For many years, you have endured hardship! For many years, you have put up with failure after failure after failure! When will this all end, you questioned me?! My people! My forefathers have entrusted none other than myself with the privilege of guiding you all into the better world!" The Sandstorm Academy of Sunagakure The Sandstorm Academy is a school funded by Sunagakure merchant, civilian and foreign taxes. As well as a portion of all mission proceeds are spent on their school. It is a massive sand based structure created to withstand powerful wind storms. Located close to Sunagakure in a section known for massive sandstorms, it is a school which has crafted many powerful Ninja. Sunagakure has drastically altered its Shinobi Academy to create ninja better suited for its position and power. Because of Sunagakure's location, children are physically trained to survive in desert conditions (Extreme heat, dehydration conditions, scorching winds etc). It is for this, Sunagakure has a brutal reputation for their method of physical improvements. Children are taught how to extract water from a variety of sources. Their mastery of water extraction from within a desert leads them to become extreme survivalist within forest and other densely wooded areas. They can retrieve bottles of water within minutes. Sungakure graduate bodies are accustomed to extreme natural heat. From a young age till adulthood means even Sunagakure's weakest shinobi can survive hours exposed to heavy sunlight. Heat strokes and other scorching conditions mean nothing to Sunagakure skin. Training includes intense sparring within the desert, where Shinobi fight until sunset. To navigate their home, Shinobi of Sunagakure rely on the stars and moon, making them excellent astronomers. They avoid using directions such as left and right, choosing to stay put during the day and travelling at night, using the stars as a map. With The Sun Rises In The East, and Sets In The West drilled into their young minds, shinobi are able to calculate time. Due to their training, Sunagakure Shinobi are excellent navigator's at night. Shinobi are also introduced into basic wind release techniques. Weak gust of wind and following the principles of wind. However, wind release is not a requirement for graduation. Those who can achieve it's usage at a young age are put into a special ranking. One which excels and holds a high honor within Sunagakure. Quick graduates who usually leave the academy a year younger. A powerful shinobi introduced a new branch to Sunagakure. The Mirage Corps is an organization which utilizes an immense mastery of genjutsu. Similar to the deserts naturally ability to induce mirages, Shigeo developed a powerful art of creating mirages within a persons mind. Mirage based genjutsu is a form of illusions in which the Shinobi can generate everlasting illusions which last, and are entirely real, as long as the targets do not know that they are illusions. With the desert's immense heat and scorching winds/sands, their mirage is increased tenfold. Sunagakure teaches it's students basic mirage casting. However, those with a higher potential for it are sent to the Mirage corps young to further their mastery. Puppetry is also taught to those with high levels of chakra control. Those who are considered Jr. puppeteers are taught mostly desert survival and basic poison mastery rather than Genjutsu and such. It is from the Sandstorm Academy, that Shinobi partake in their yearly exams followed by being placed in a division of their specialization. Unlike other villages, Sunagakure has implemented a pathway system for their ninja. A series of test that create a list of divisions applicable for each graduate. It is then they can choose their desired division. This method enlist them at a rank equal to their score. However, certain ranks require a referral or a specific amount of experience. Another method involves skipping the test. It is a direct referral by someone of a higher status. Certain Shinobi can spot a younger ninja's immense potential, leading to them "adopting" them into their division. This method has been used on more of the naturally gifted warriors of Sunagakure. Village Defenses Military Combat Division The Puppet Brigade The Mirage Corps Supplementary Division Medical Division Communications Division Sensory Division Sealing Division Economic Status Exports Self-Dependent Agriculture Government Land Marks Associates and Affiliations Notes Data See Also Category:Hidden Villages Category:Fanon-Canon